


Breathless

by RighteousRiot



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: M/M, PWP, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: Just a bit of quick indulgent PWP...the boys and all their overwhelming feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Задыхаясь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391470) by [FoggyFeline71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71)



> First time in the fandom but not my first time writing. I'm a big fan of sappy cliches so that's probably mostly what you will see from me...also I had to write this on my phone so there are bound to be errors. Feel free to let me know!

It's not always like this. 

For all the flash-bang in their everyday partnership, all the adrenaline and sharp tasting relief of making it through another case in one piece, behind closed doors things were often...softer. Reverent in a way that spoke of broken hearts and lost promises and the understanding that you could want something with your whole entire soul and still lose out. It was smooth gliding hands over bodies and the tentative allowance to savor something you were still afraid to close your eyes on, to admit might really be just a dream. 

Other times, though, on days like this, soft was nowhere to be found.

Danny curled his foot against Steve's thigh, his knee hitch up high over Steve's hip and slip-sliding in their combined sweat. It felt like hours, days even, since they'd started and the room felt muggy, heavy with the heat of their exertion. Sweat beaded on his forehead, stung at his eyes, and every time they leaned in to kiss, Danny felt the sharp bite of it on Steve's lips.

His breath came in harsh gasps, chest heaving steadily in time with Steve's measured thrusts. It was hard to breath, Danny thought, when they were like this. When there was almost too much feeling, too much emotion choking everything else out of room. The air got thin, got scarce enough that his vision grayed a little at the edges, that his voice was a rasping echo even in his own ears, that he latched onto each breath between his mouth and Steve's as if it was the last one he'd ever get. Danny curled his hands tighter against the slats of the headboard and pushed back against Steve, threw himself still deeper into the onslaught. 

With his hands restless, never settling on one place for long, Steve hiked up higher on his knees and met Danny's desperation in equal steps. He bent the body beneath him in half, folding up powerful legs against an equally sculpted chest and feeling those muscles contract and spasm around his waist and rib cage. They didn't often talk much when it was like this, too breathless, too out of their minds with the rocketing pressure, but the words existed between them just the same.

The soft spoken check ins through the day and the quite reassurances. The 'are you with me' that came from a bruised and battered heart and the 'always. yes.' that was born in a loyalty still unbroken. The fear and regret and the heart stopping seconds in between bullets fired. The hell fire passion and roaring claim of 'fuck. you're mine. you're mine and I don't know how I got so lucky.'

It burned between them with lust blown glances and fever hot stokes, trembling finger tips against skin and hips stuttered together close but never close enough. Words were pointless, too little, in the face of that soul-deep need. 

Steve curled a hand around Danny's straining cock, felt his back bow quick and hard off the bed, and turned his own face into Danny's neck. He whined brokenly against the damp skin there, feeling Danny's ache, wanting that release for him, now, now with them both wound so tight. "C'mon..." Steve panted against his ear, the first word in forever. "C'mon Danny, let it go now." 

With a loud sob, ripped out like the death knell, like the devastating blow at the end of a war, Danny came apart under the quick sure stokes of Steve's hand. His eyes squeezed tight, forcing out the tears of too much sensation, voicing ragged and echoing around them.

Steve paused for only a few moments, captivated by Danny's release and caught up in the feel of it, before he was swept back into his own driving pace. Hips pistoned hard against Danny's for only a few seconds more, rhythm half wild and lost, before Steve followed over the edge, his own cries high and laced in blissed out agony. His heart pounded hard in his chest, 'lead me.' it said, calling out to Danny's. 'Lead me and I will follow.' Pressing a palm hard against Danny's chest, Steve felt the resounding thump of Danny's own heart answer him in turn.

They both trembled when the embrace was broken, aftershocks still vibrating through tired muscles even as Steve pulled away, let Danny's tired legs come back to rest on the mattress and flopped down on his back beside him. There was a brief moment of shared silence, breaths recaught and the stumble-start of recovery, before hands reached out and fingers tangled together in shared after glow.

See the starts and the middles, they weren't always the same. Some where gentle, achingly so. Some were brash and uncontrolled, half killing them in the process.

But the end? That part was always like this. Fearless grins and lasting kisses. Wordless promises. Twined up bodies and twin heart beats.

'Are you with me.' one said.

And 'Yes. Always.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and always looking to chat! http://righteousriot.tumblr.com


End file.
